bassenthwaitefandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Sadler
Sean Sadler is the cousin of Rachel , the son of Tracy and grandson of Christine . He is first seen in 2007, revealing to be the killer in "Murder Mysteries 2" where he kills Tom and is killed by Jess. He appears in "Skidtastic" with Rhys in the back of the alley wrestling. He narrates''' "Big Brother 2007",' attends '"The Halloween Party"' and gets electrocuted in '"Home Alone"' by Chris. Later in year, he goes rollerskating with Myford, Rebecca and Kirsty at Albert Park. In 2008, he takes part in '"Most Haunted"' investigating the bedroom with Tom. He makes a video diary of the last few days of school chasing Zach, filming Jasmine and Myford in form and Jonny with Shakeel in Careers. He goes to the Ice Skating Disco and hosts his own New Year Party. In 2009, he plays apart in the comic '"ZZZap!". He attends college with Kirsty, Adam and new friend Michael and returns for '"Murder Mysteries 3". '''He attends '"Rebeccas 15th" 'and is on each segment of '"The Sofa" 'where he talks about football with Rhys and Nicole, fizzes cola over Kristian and uses his supersoaker in a quiz on Jasmine. He welcomes Jess' friend Sophie, Tom's current girlfriend when they go beck walking. He host his own 18th, takes part in '"Most Haunted 2", attends "Adam's 18th" 'and goes on the log flume at '"Flamingoland" 'where Kirsty gets soaked. He gets picked up by Sophie at bowling and goes on the wheel with Rebecca and Jess at christmas. In 2010, he plays Marcus in '"Tormented", goes rollerskating for "Sweet Sixteenth", hosts the gameshow "Jackass", climbs "Roseberry Topping" 'in the heat and goes to '"Lightwater Valley". 'He narrates '"Big Brother 2010" and hosts another New Year Party. In 2011, he climbs "Eston Hills" and plays the red car in "The Advert Recreations". He goes on holiday to "Northampton" 'where Michael has relationship problems. He camps with Shane in a tent whilst Jasmine, Jess and Nicole share and breaks up the fight between Tom and Shane. He dies in '"Final Destination" 'with an explosion. He helps out at the barbecue at Jess' and plays Junior in '"Panic Room". In 2012, he plays Putzie in "Grease" 'and takes part in a majority of the digging, being one to recieve a warning letter and also contact the council. He attends '"Shane's 14th", plays Hyacinth in "Keeping Up Appearances" 'and goes a bike ride with Matthew, Tom, Jess and Shane where is sick from the waltserz. He also goes bowling with Adam and Jess. He has a hummer arrive for his 21st, helps recreate Shane's garage, narrates '"Come Dine With Me" 'and attends "London" at new year, where Shane has biscuit problems. In 2013, he plays Aaron Hotchner in '"Criminal Minds", goes to newcastle with Tom, gets in trouble with the police at "Shane's 15th", attends a Residential with Jasmine, raises money for charity by climbing "'Rosberry Topping". '''He hosts '"The Hot Tub Party" 'at Shane's house before he moves and attends '"Blackpool" '''where Matthew does erratic moves on his bed.